skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Arjigo
History To look at the waterlogged and near-dead figure that stumbled into Skyholm, one would never guess the tale of Arjigo, hero of the Valashmai Jungle. Arjigo was the latest in a long line of legendary lizardfolk heroes. Rigoja, Jigora, Ijrago - these are the names of Arjigo’s sires, and the names that echo through tribal stories across the swamps of Tian Xia. Names that Arjigo lived up to in his old life. Like his forefathers Arjigo was not of one tribe, but of them all. Those less charitable would call him a mercenary - roaming the jungle’s swamps and fighting their many monsters in exchange for supplies useful to a wanderer, but it is these travels that made Arjigo a living legend. With his great strength, mastery of the swamp’s herbs, and strange bestial transformations, Arjigo was virtually unstoppable, slaying everything from mere vermin to fearsome xill single-handedly, amassing a following of like-minded lizardfolk who wanted to bask in shared glory. All that changed when a grippli tribe offered everything short of their lives and servitude in exchange for the slaying of a demon. What a balor planned to do with scales harvested from the slumbering kaiju King Mogaru does not bear thinking about, but it had to be stopped for good and for glory. Such a thing could only lead to ruin not just for any tribe, but for all of Valashmai. And if Arjigo’s achievement finally catapulted him into myth with his father’s slaying of a mu spore so much the better. The battle was the stuff of legend as lizardfolk warriors and trained war dinosaurs clashed with the balor’s summoned minions, until at last Arjigo, in the form of an allosaurus, clashed with the demon itself. Despite being burned by the flames to the point of losing sight in his left eye, Arjigo tore out the throat of the demon… but his victory was short-lived. During the battle enough blood had been spilled that whatever ritual had been interrupted tore the fabric of reality asunder, and the last anyone in the Valashmai Jungle saw of Arjigo was fire and arcana. And so, near death and stripped of his powers, Arjigo came to Skyholm. Appearance Arjigo’s charcoal-grey scales bear the scars of his many battles with pride. Many of his scales are spiky and irregular as a result of wounds combined with prolonged mutagen consumption, and while his right eye is a gleaming golden, his left is covered by a milky film. Personality Arjigo seeks glory, but not at the cost of integrity. Beneath the gruff exterior and bluster is a noble - some might even say gentle - heart. Aspirations Arjigo’s chief aspiration is to be as great as his forefathers, whose tails are told by many lizardfolk tribes in the hopes of motivating their own warriors. Adventures in Skyholm Arjigo's first adventure in Skyholm was meant to be guarding a ship against kobold pirates, and despite being heavily outnumbered he slew four of them. But those deaths will haunt him to his dying day, because he shortly afterward learned that the kobolds were hunting for their stolen eggs. At that moment he switched sides and tried to stop the ship's defense, and became a staunch supporter of the kobolds' cause. Needing funds to regain the power and glory he had in Golarion, he also accepted a job that took him into the sewers to hunt for a noble's lost engagement ring. He recently found himself caught up in a bizarre family feud, where a dwarf hired him to stop "ravens" from "stealing" "his" house. After a hard fought battle against a group of were-ravens the dwarf's grandmother came to set things straight. The house was legally hers and the were-ravens were her family, hired to move the furniture out of the house because the dwarf stopped responding to her letters. Arjigo accepted a job to defend a village of peaceful undead from apocalypse zombies and witherstenches. It was a glorious battle in which Arjigo slew most of the foes, though not in time to save an ally from death. A mysterious Rakshasa going by the name "Lady Kyleigh" appeared in the tavern one day and challenged Arjigo and a group of other adventurers to "play or die" in exchange for answering a single question. It was a hard fought battle with waves of giant wasps, imps, owlbears, and even a pair of drakes, but Arjigo was instrumental in the party's victory. Arjigo recently took part in a battle in Skyholm's arena, fighting bears, crocodiles, lions, and a pair of greater barghests all in exchange for some gold and a small trophy. Sometime later he became one of the first adventurers to finish a Gauntlet run. His eighth adventure took him into the heart of a nearby forest in search of a relic of the gods; the head of a hammer larger than any mortal could use. He fought assassin vines and strange assassins until coming to the relic... but the instant the party touched it, a voice rang out in all their minds and all were knocked unconscious, waking up in the hospital later. Category:Characters